Beam splitters for coherent light beams, usually beams generated by lasers, are used in a variety of applications, including holography and interferometry. Some such applications need to be capable of directing a full range, from near zero to essentially 100% of the input light, to either output beam. The beam splitters known in the art have generally been unduly complex and expensive, particularly for applications demanding a broad ratio of intensities for the split beams. In some systems adjustments or variations of several components have been required each time the beam splitting ratio changes. Moreover, present methods of dividing laser radiation and directing it to photographic material and to an object from which a hologram is to be made require splitters, mirrors, lenses, filters of various sorts, and other specialized equipment, which makes setup difficult and very limiting due to the complexity of the machinery. Furthermore, such setups are susceptible to major errors when subjected to virtually any vibration or like disturbance occurring during operation. Constant re-alignment may be required.